


Conflict on Another Earth

by Ashknight1221



Series: Life on Another Earth [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is the Green Arrow, Betrayal, Caitlin Snow is the White Canary, F/M, Identity Swap, Kara Danvers is the Black Canary, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: Iris, Felicity and Cisco start their attack on Earth 38. While Barry teams up with the heroes of Earth 1 and Earth 38 to stop them. While they learn the truth behind why Iris and Cisco betrayed them.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Life on Another Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

(Earth 1) Central City

Barry and the others went through a breach to go to Earth 1, when they arrived, they saw Wally, Ralph and Oliver waiting for them.

“Long time no see, Barry” asked Wally

“You too Wally” Stated Barry

“Barry” Stated Ralph

“Dibny” Stated Barry

“You know that I am sorry … “Started Ralph

“Now is not the time for this, they have control over a city and could be destroyed it as we speak” Stated Barry

“Right” Stated Ralph

“Why did Felicity help them?” asked Caitlin as she turned towards Oliver

“I don’t know, two weeks ago she said something about needing some time away.” Stated Oliver

“It might have something to do with the fact that you divorced her” Stated Sara as herself known 

“Sara, we agreed … “Started Oliver

“I know but this is too important to not mention it” Stated Sara

“You two are dating, aren’t you?” asked Barry

“We are, are you my doppelganger” Stated Sara as she turned towards Caitlin

“No, I am from this Earth but went to Barry’s Earth after they took away my powers” Revealed Caitlin

“So, you took up my Mantle?” asked Sara

“It was Barry’s idea” Stated Caitlin

“Oh, was it now?” asked Sara

“Yes, it was” Stated Barry

“Right, let’s get back on track. How are we going to stop a speedster, an overpowered alien and someone capable of opening breaches” asked Oliver

“On the off chance that Iris did cause something, I created some Nanonite arrows” Revealed Barry

“And I am faster than her so catching up to her should be no problem” Stated Wally

“And the Superpower stealer?” asked Alex

“Kryptonite obviously but we don’t have any” Stated Kara

“I … “Started Barry

“Don’t tell me, you have Kryptonite too?” asked Caitlin

“No, I did but I got rid of it” Stated Barry

“Why did you get rid of it?” asked Sara

“It still affects me” Stated Kara

“So how are we going to stop Felicity?” asked Oliver

“Krypton’s are weak to having their senses overloaded” Revealed Kara

“She still could do damage with her powers” Stated Lena

“She had the powers for how long?” asked Barry

“Two days” Revealed Alex

“I doubt she has mastery over them” Stated Oliver

“What about Cisco? He could just breach them to another Earth?” asked Caitlin

“Emps, he requires on tech for his powers” Stated Barry

“So, take away the tech, then he can’t breach” Stated Ralph

“What about their speedster son and what if they time travel?” asked Wally

“I have the waverider on standby and if they time travel then we can stop them” Reveled Sara

“Do we have any Cyan Kryptonite? Or any Meta Human Collars?” asked Barry

“I have some Cyan Kryptonite in my lab at L-Corp” Revealed Lena

“I have some Meta-Human Collars here” Stated Wally

“Right, so the game plan, here is what I was thinking” Stated Barry

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) National City

Barry, Wally, Oliver and Kara went through a breach and within several seconds Iris and Cisco showed up

“I kind of figured that you would show up” Stated Iris

“Well, yeah you took over a city and are villains” Stated Barry

“Well, I deserve to be worshipped and Cisco agreed with me” Stated iris

“And Felicity wants revenge on Oliver for picking Sara” Stated Cisco

“You both have lost your minds” Stated Wally

“No, matter lets fight” Stated Cisco as they prepared to fight


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes of Earth 1 , 38 and 867 fight off against Iris, Cisco , Felicity and Dante.

(Earth 38) National City – DEO

As Barry, Wally, Oliver and Kara were fighting Iris and Cisco, another breach opened up and Alex, Sara, and Caitlin stepped out of it into the DEO. As soon as they arrived they saw Felicity waiting for them in some sort of super suit.

“Sara, I was wondering when you would show up. You will pay for what you did. Oliver was mine and you should not have taken him away from me” Stated Felicity

“You act like Oliver was an object, he can make his own decisions. And you might have had those powers but in this situation they don’t mean jack” Stated Sara as she and Caitlin prepared to fight Felicity

“Go, we will fight her, get what you need” Stated Sara as Alex running to a room in the DEO

“I have the powers of an Alien? What do you two have?” asked Felicity as she started to fly

“We have technology” Stated Caitlin as she released her Canary Cry towards felicity

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) National City – L-Corp

Another breach opened and Ralph and Lena jumped out of it and were inside L-Corp, within seconds Dante Ramon-West was in front of them.

“I will not let you stop them, history says that you both don’t die today but the history book lied” Stated Dante as he zoomed towards them but he was hit by a cold gun and was hit by a huge fist.

“I don’t think History lied” Stated Lena as she continued to shoot the cold gun at Dante and just as Dante was about to flee, he was hit from behind by someone and was knocked out

“It is good to see you, J’onn” Stated Lena as Ralph put a Meta Human Collar on Dante

“You too, Lena. I assume you here for the Cyan Kryptonite, I got your message and already got it.” Stated J’onn

“We didn’t know if you got it and came anyway” Stated Ralph

“And you are?” Stated J’onn

“Ralph, this is J’onn Jonn’z and the Martian Manhunter. J’onn this Ralph and Elastic Man” Stated Lena

“Good to meet ... “Started Ralph as the comms went off

“Guys, we have a problem at the DEO, we need that Cyan Kryptonite now.” Stated Alex

“But, Kara is not at the DEO” Stated Lena

“Well, they destroyed the rest of the Kryptonite. We need to take Felicity out now” Stated Sara as a crash was heard in the background

“We are on our way” Stated Lena

“What about him?” asked Ralph

“Leave him, we will have to come back for him” Stated Lena

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) National City

Wally and Oliver were fighting Iris from both sides while Kara and Barry were playing a game of chase with Cisco, who was breaching all over the place. When Barry had a lock on where Cisco was going to go, he released his EMP Arrow which shorted out Cisco’s tech. Cisco tried to run but it was fruitless, Kara and Barry closed in and were fighting him and Cisco was outmatched.

“Not so tough without your tech are you?” asked Barry as they fought

“More than tough enough to beat you” Stated Cisco

“We will see about that” Stated Kara

Within about two minutes Cisco went down and Barry quickly put Meta Human collar on him, meanwhile Iris saw this and fled and Wally chased after her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) National City – DEO

Meanwhile inside the DEO, Felicity had gotten out of the daze of the Canary cry and start to chase after Sara and Caitlin while they meet up with Alex.

“It is a dead end” Stated Alex

“It is the end of the line. I will take pride in killing you Sara and you Caitlin for betraying me” Stated Felicity

“Betraying You? You, Iris and Cisco betrayed us, becoming the very thing we were fighting against” asked Caitlin

“You guys were against me and Oliver from the start. No matter I will find a new Oliver and he will love me when I give him a whole Earth to rule, of course you will not be alive to see it” Stated Felicity as she started her laser eyes to only be hit with a giant fist.

“You have it?” asked Alex as she saw Lena and J’onn

“Yeah, here” Said Lena as she tossed Alex the Kryptonite

“Oh no you don’t” Stated Felicity as she attempted to use her laser eyes to destroy the Kryptonite only to be hit again with another Canary Cry

“We have to use it, now” Stated Lena

“But, Kara … “Started Alex

“Alex, listen to me. You have to use it, remember when I told you that you would make a good Supergirl I meant it. It is time to prove it” interrupted Kara

Alex then walked towards and Felicity and made sure that Felicity was touching it and there was a binding light and Alex started to float.

“Two down and two to go” Stated Sara

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) National City

“Three down and one to go, Wally is chasing after Iris right now” Stated Barry as he and Kara were near Cisco, who was waking up.

“You changed nothing, Iris is going to change it all.” Stated Cisco

“She is going back in time isn’t she?” asked Barry

“Yep, and thanks to Dante, we figured out a way to stop Wally from time traveling. So guess what you lost” Stated Cisco

“I think you lost, we already thought about that and the Waverider is on standby. Felicity is powerless, Dante is knocked out and you are soon to be powerless” Stated Kara

“Me powerless yeah right” Stated Cisco

“Do you know what this is?” asked Barry as he pulled out a syringe

“No” Stated Cisco

“This here cures the person of the meta-human gene, courtesy of the thirty first century” Stated Barry

“No … no no no” Stated Cisco as he struggled to get away as Barry injected into Cisco which stripped him of his powers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 1) Central City

Iris managed to escape the chase with Wally and was about to time travel and kill Barry right after she got her powers but before she could, the Waverider landed right in front of her and Ray, Nate, and Wally walked out before the Waverider left again

“How did you get here” asked Iris

“Well, you didn’t think we knew that you would time travel?” Asked Wally

“You can’t stop me” Stated Iris

“We will see” Stated Wally as he zoomed towards her and injected her with a syringe that slowed her down some

“What did you do to me?” asked Iris

“Nanonite Arrow, take some of your speed away. Good luck time traveling now” Stated Ray as he grew big and Nate charged towards her, Iris tried to get away but it was fruitless. The Waverider arrived once again and Iris made a dash inside only to be stopped when Barry shot a boxing glove arrow at her which sent her flying back. And unknown to them, in Star Labs a machine blew up.

“Barry” Growled Iris

“Iris, I saw your little show on my Earth. It is a shame that you didn’t do your research, I don’t go by Barry Allen on that earth. How did you do it?” asked Barry

“We kidnapped and killed her. Like we did to your doppelganger when we convinced the others that you died. We went to another Earth, one where you just got of your coma and killed you and took your body back and everyone believed us. Face it Barry, you can’t beat me. I am god” Stated Iris

“Even gods bled Iris” Stated Barry as he and Iris fought but it was interrupted as time wraiths came out of the speed force and iris tried to flee but the Time Wraiths came and took her away.

“It is done, Iris was taken by the speed force. Is everyone else secure?” asked Barry

“Negative, Dante is missing” Stated Alex

“The Security footage” asked Barry

“You are not going to like it” Stated Caitlin

“What?” Demanded Barry

“He came through a breach and went back to Earth 867” Stated Sara

“Who?” Demanded Barry

“Thawne” Supplied Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has to face Thawne alone, while the rest of the Team deals with a prison break that Thawne caused.

(Earth 38) L-Corp – ten minutes earlier

Eobard Thawne set out of a portal and arrived at L-corp to see Dante on the floor with a Meta human collar.

“I am disappointed Dante, as a Thawne you should of last longer” Stated Thawne as he took the Meta human collar off

“I am sorry, but they overwhelmed me” Stated Dante

“No matter, leave the rest to your mom and Cisco. We will get our revenge on Barry. Knowing him he left his new earth unprotected to come here. We are going there” Stated Thawne

“What about mom?” argued Dante

“She can handle herself, now let’s go” Stated Thawne

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) The Quiver

Barry, Oliver, Wally, Caitlin, Kara, Naomi, Sara and Alex came back to the Quiver to see it in bad shape.

“Good thing that I had Naomi come with us” Stated Naomi

“Yeah, I hate to think to what would have happed to you if you stayed behind” Stated Caitlin

The News was on and the channel was hijacked and on the screen was Thawne in his Reverse Costume

“Arrow, you are going to come fight me. For every five minutes you don’t come, well let just say a city block will be destroyed. Your friends will be a bit pre-occupied as I released the prisoners at Iron Heights, Meet me in the Starling City Football Stadium. Come alone.” Stated Thawne

“You are not going to fight him alone” declared Kara

“We don’t have a choice, he released the prisoners at Iron Heights they need to be contained, but don’t worry I have a plan” Stated Barry

“Don’t die Barry” Stated Kara

“I won’t” Said Barry as he gave Kara a kiss

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Starling City Football Stadium

“I am surprised that you got here so fast, I figured I would have to destroy a city block first” Stated Thawne

“Well I hate to disappoint” Stated Barry

“I see you found a new Earth to call your home, it is a shame that you will not enjoy it for long” Stated Thawne

“It was you behind all of this isn’t it?” asked Barry

“It was, I approached Iris after you and her swapped powers. I promised her, Eddie back if she kept your powers. She convinced the rest of them to betray you. Soon after, I discovered Dante. He isn’t Cisco’s son but instead Eddie’s. You were not supposed to come here nor was Kara.” Stated Thawne

“And taking away Caitlin’s powers?” asked Barry

“She was one of the ones on Earth 1 that could stop me, so I had Dante strip her of her powers” Stated Thawne

“And where is he?” asked Barry

“Nearby, making sure none of your friends get close as I kill you” Stated Thawne

“We will see about that” Stated Barry

“Yes we shall” Stated Thawne as he and Barry started to fight

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Starling City Dam

Wally was running around near the Football Stadium hoping to draw out Dante and it worked, Dante came and started attacking and chased after Wally. Wally kept leading him away and eventually arrived at the Starling City Dam.

“What is wrong, can’t keep up?” asked Wally

“I can out run you old man” Stated Dante

“I don’t need to out run you” Stated Wally as Alex appeared behind Wally and used her freeze breath on Dante freezing him as he tried to run, this gave Wally the opening to knock him out.

“I’ll take him back” Stated Alex

“Alright, Dante is taken out … again” Stated Wally

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Starling City Football Stadium

Barry and Thawne were still fighting when a woman entered the Stadium through the roof and it was none other than the Earth 867 version of Caitlin Snow otherwise known as Supergirl and within seconds the Earth 867 Flash also entered the room.

“Need some help?” asked Earth 867 Supergirl

“Wouldn’t hurt” Stated Barry smirking

“It doesn’t matter who you gather Arrow, I will kill you” Stated Thawne as they fought

Thawne zoomed around the room as the Earth 867 Flash was behind him with the Earth 867 Supergirl not far behind as Barry tried to calculate where Thawne was going to be, he then aimed an arrow onto his bow and shot it. Thawne was distracted by Earth 867 Supergirl laser vision nearly hitting him that he didn’t notice that Arrow coming towards him unto it was too late, it hit him in the shoulder and it caused him to stop temporarily.

“Nanite Arrows, clever. No Matter, Dante come and help me” Stated Thawne

“My friends already got to Dante, and that Nanite Arrow will stop your tricks” Stated Barry as Arrow shot another Nanite Arrow into Thawne. Thawne tried to run away but Earth 867 Supergirl already caught him and gave him a right hook knocking him out.

“Thanks for the help” Stated Barry as he put a Meta Human Collar on Thawne

“No problem, we should do this again” Stated Earth 867 Supergirl

“Yeah, I saw the News and figured you needed help” Stated Earth 867 Flash

“I owe both of you one, if you ever need my help. You know where to find me. I am going to take him with me” Stated Barry as Barry picked up Thawne and left

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Quiver

About an hour later, and all most of the inmates were back inside Iron Heights besides a few and everyone meet back in the Quiver.

“Well, we did it. Thank you for your help” Stated Barry

“It was no problem, now what are going to do with Thawne” Stated Oliver

“Well, it is obvious that he is too dangerous to live. I say we kill him” Stated Barry

“I agree, with the amount of times that he messed with the timeline and caused trouble. He is too dangerous to be alive” Stated Sara

“I don’t know” Stated Wally

“Think about it, he is the one that caused this. He changed the timeline when he killed my mom, he took over Harrison Well’s life, and he caused the events that happened since 2001. He aided the Earth X Nazis and is shown to not be against time traveling for his own gain” Stated Barry

“And he re-wrote reality. This man is too dangerous to be left alive” Stated Sara

“Fine, I see your point” Stated Wally

“Who is going to do it?” asked Caitlin

“I will” Stated Barry as he injected a syringe into Thawne and then stabbed him with arrow about three times in three different places

“You injected him with meta human cure?” asked Kara

“I wanted to make sure he can’t wiggle out of his death” Stated Barry

“So what are we going to do with Dante, Felicity and Cisco?” asked Oliver

“Well, time should catch up to Dante and he should be erased” Stated Sara

“What about Felicity and Cisco, they both know too much” Argued Wally

“Can’t you wipe their memories?” asked Barry

“We could, but where would put them?” asked Sara

“Well, we separate them obviously. Dante could remain on Earth 1 until he is erased. Felicity imprisoned on Earth 38 and Cisco here on Earth 867” Stated Barry

“That could work, the DEO could imprison Felicity but what about Cisco” Stated Alex

“Well, he and Iris are responsible for the death of a US Senator and we have evidence of it” Stated Kara

“Alright that could work, what about the elephant in the room” Stated Alex

“Our powers” Stated Barry

“Yes, we could switch it so you are Supergirl again Kara, and somehow find a way to make you a speedster again, Barry” Stated Alex as Kara, Barry and Caitlin all turned to each other

“Barry and I talked about it before and if it ever came down to it, unless we had no other choice we would not switch back, it would raise too many questions. We can’t leave Starling, if we did then we would be leaving it defenseless. When I meant that you would make a good Supergirl I meant it” Stated Kara

“And as much as I want my powers back, there is no easy way for me to get them back” Stated Caitlin

“Are you sure about this?” asked Oliver

“We are” Stated Barry

“Well, let get Cisco and Felicity sorted out” Stated Oliver

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity was imprisoned at a prison on Earth 38 for her crimes. Cisco was tried and was convicted of killing Earth 867 Senator Iris West. He tried to out Barry as the Arrow but it backfired on him when he accidently revealed that he was in league with the speedster (Thawne) who released the prisoners in Iron Heights and he was given life in prison. Dante was taken to Earth 1 and put in the Star Labs Pipeline, which was given to Wally and Ralph and he eventually was erased. Alex took the mantle of Supergirl and took it quite well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Barry’s Loft

Kara had just woken up and ran straight to the bathroom.

“Kara, honey are you okay?” asked Barry

“I think I might be pregnant” Said Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is finally over. I know that many people wanted Kara and Barry to get their powers back, but they choose to not get them back, partly because i feel that they would not leave Earth 867's Starling defenseless and them suddenly getting powers would raise questions.


End file.
